The German translation DE 699 19 457 T2 of European patent EP 0 967 455 discloses a touch probe of the type referred which comprises a stylus holder and a stylus which can enter into contact with a workpiece and which is connected to the stylus holder. The touch probe also includes seating elements, carrying elements provided on the stylus holder which interact with the seating elements to arrange the stylus holder in the touch probe, and an electric circuit.
The seating elements are part of the electric circuit. The electric circuit is closed when all the carrying elements are in contact with both of their assigned pairs of seating elements. An interruption of the electric circuit takes place whenever one of the carrying elements loses contact with one of the seating elements. This circuit interruption is sensed, for example, by a corresponding controller as a measuring signal. The touch probe also comprises electrically conducting elements, which form part of the electric circuit and which are arranged such that they each connect one seating element of a seating element pair to a next seating element of an adjacent seating element pair.
A clamp is also provided, which applies a clamping force that clamps the seating elements in position and urges the seating elements and the electrically conducting elements into electrical contact with one another.
In DE 195 16 272 A1, such seating elements are connected to one another in a corresponding way on the basis of a printed circuit board. The contact between an interconnect of the printed circuit board and the seating elements is in this case likewise realized by a spring-loaded press fit (cf. also DE 94 11 566 U1). Further, similar contact in such a sensor circuit is known from DE 197 38 736 A1.
In comparison with adhesively bonded seating elements, also known from the prior art (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,998), advantages are indeed obtained by the touch probe according to the present invention with regard to the mounting and reliable electrical insulation of the seating elements.